


Games Played In the Dark

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Honda invites Bakura and Otogi to his house to watch Jounouchi and Yuugi compete in an overseas Duel Monsters tournament. That was the plan, anyway. Hanging out in a dark closet with two guys he can't help being attracted to was definitely not the plan.





	Games Played In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inaugural backgroundshipping fic! Another shoutout to Cryptographic_Delurk, whose suggestion got me started on this. Thank you~

Honda set three glasses of soda on the coffee table and sat down beside Bakura, who opened his eyes and smiled. “Hi,” he said, scraping around his brain for small talk and coming up empty-handed.

“Hi.” Bakura yawned. “Don’t mind me, I just had a late night.”

“A late night?” asked Honda. “Doing okay?”

Otogi returned from the bathroom and bounced onto the remaining cushion, draping an arm over Honda’s shoulder. “Does he ever sleep? But who knows. Maybe he was up late having some torrid affair.”

“What?” Bakura laughed. “You’re right… about me not sleeping, that is.”

“But no torrid affair.”

Bakura tapped his chin and gazed downward. “Hm… I wonder?”

“I am going to die,” thought Honda. “This is how I die.”

“So,” said Otogi, leaning down and reaching for the remote, “are we going to watch this or not?”

“I mean- that’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?” Honda swallowed as Otogi sat back up, briefly shifting closer to him.

Otogi flipped through channels. “I could have unlocked the shop, you know. We broadcast tournaments on the big screen all the time.”

Honda shrugged, shoulders flexing against Otogi’s arm. “I figured this would be more comfortable.”

Not his best call. To be fair, even a month ago, it hadn’t been like this. Not really. Not most of the time. And then they got caught in a downpour while walking to a bus stop, and none of them had an umbrella, and why the _fuck_ did boys have to look so good with bangs dripping down their face and half-translucent shirts plastered to their skin. They huddled close to each other beneath that tiny bus shelter for fifteen minutes.

Fifteen. Entire. Minutes.

At a certain point, denial became farce.

An explosion of sound provided a welcome distraction as the TV came to life. Commercials now, for the newest DM expansions. Honda realized Otogi was talking.

“Got them in last week. Even I’m not allowed to open them before the release date, though.”

“Ohh,” said Bakura, nodding. “So no special perks.”

“Nope. Even I’m not that tight with Pegasus… unfortunately,” said Otogi, pouting.

Honda hated that face. It made him look even more like a model. “You and Pegasus,” he grumbled. “You know I’ve never liked that guy.”

“I know, I know… hey, I think the opening ceremonies are starting.”And there was Pegasus on the screen, standing in the center of the arena and delivering an address to the crowd.

“I honestly don’t see what the big deal is,” said Honda. “The shit he put Yuugi through...”

“Yeah… sorry. I wasn’t there for any of that, so it’s kind of hard to reconcile it in my mind. I just… really looked up to him. When a guy like that notices you, it goes to your head, you know?”

“Oh, we know,” said Honda.

Otogi folded his hands in his lap and stared at them, shoulders tight. “I said I was sorry.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean- don’t apologize.” Honda nudged his arm. “That’s all water under the bridge, anyway. Right, Bakura?”

“Huh?” Bakura sat upright, eyes snapping open. He nestled back into the couch and let them slide closed again. “I’m awake.”

Otogi’s laughter dissipated the tension. “Anyway, I wonder who’s up first. Have they shown the lineup?”

“If they did, I missed it,” said Honda. “But man... I can’t believe Yuugi and Jounouchi are in America right now and we’re stuck here.”

“Right?”

“I guess it’s like… mid-morning over there.” Honda rubbed his chin. “I wonder how long this thing is going to last.”

“Yeah. I think we’ve lost Bakura again already.”

“I said I’m awake.” Bakura reached over Honda and gave Otogi a playful shove. He didn’t bother to open his eyes.

“Ooh, looks like Jounouchi is in the first duel,” Otogi said, eyes glued to the screen. He batted Bakura’s hand like a cat. Honda took a very deep breath.

“I hope he wins,” said Bakura, cracking his eyes open just enough to get a look at the TV.

“Me too,” said Honda. “He’s been working really-”

The house whirred with irritation and plunged into darkness. The sudden lack of sound and light pressed down on them, palpable.

“… really hard. Damn it,” said Honda, standing up and feeling around for his phone. “Was it even storming?”

“Just a drizzle. You never know when a tree branch is going to come down on a line, though...” Otogi sighed. “What now?”

“Maybe it’ll be back,” suggested Bakura.

Two minutes passed, then five, then ten. “I don’t know,” Honda said. “Maybe you guys should just go home.”

Otogi’s phone cast his frown in dramatic shadow. “That’s no fun.”

Honda rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, there’s not much to do here now but sit and wait.”

“We could tell ghost stories,” said Bakura, grinning in the sickly electronic light.

“Pass.” Honda stood. “Whatever. If you’re determined to stay, I think I have some candles...”

“Hm. Got any games?” asked Otogi. “If we could get it bright enough, we could play something.”

“Maybe, like… a few old board games stashed away somewhere. As if I could find them right now.”

Otogi waved him off. “You’re so boring.”

“Hey, not everyone is a game freak like you.”

“We love you anyway.”

“We do,” agreed Bakura.

Honda picked his way to the storage closet, heat pricking at his face. Once he arrived, he shut himself in and sat down on the floor, banging his head gently against the wall. When he stood, though, he forgot the shelf above him. His head connected with a resounding thump, and he went right back down.

Bakura’s voice reached him from the hallway. “Honda? I heard a noise. You didn’t fall and die, did you?”

“No,” he called. “I’m good!” He scrambled to stand again – and made the same mistake. “Shit!” When Bakura’s face appeared in the slit of the door, he backed up into the shelf, whacking the back of his head this time.

Bakura slid inside, grabbing his shoulder to steady him. “Woah, are you okay?”

“I- I’m fine. Sorry,” said Honda, clutching his head. “You- kinda looked like a ghost there.”

“I get that a lot. Are you sure you’re alright?” Bakura gazed at him, concern in his soft brown eyes. “Need some ice?”

Being fretted over was… nice. Half of Honda wanted to indulge in it, but he said, “Nah. I have a thick skull.”

“Well… if you’re sure.” Bakura moved his phone through the air to illuminate the corners of the room. “Wow. This is a really big closet.”

“Hey!” said Otogi, barging inside. “Are you guys having a party without me?”

“Just looking for candles, which have yet to turn up,” said Honda. Mostly because he spent the entire time questioning his life choices and hitting his head, but Otogi didn’t need to know that.

Otogi shut the door behind himself. “Maybe it doesn’t matter. We could just hang out here for a while.”

“… in my storage closet?”

“Why not? The phone light goes farther in here.” Otogi sat down on a cardboard box. “Bakura, do you want to tell one of those ghost stories?”

“Let’s not do that,” said Honda.

“But we have to do something,” protested Otogi. “I’m not spending my Saturday night sitting in the dark and then just going home.”

Honda snorted. “Rock paper scissors? Our options are limited. You should really just-”

“Wait! I know! There’s a game that doesn’t require anything at all… and a closet like this is the perfect place for it.” An eerie grin spread over Otogi’s face.

Bakura sat on the floor beside him, eyes lighting. “Oh, really? What kind of game is that?”

That left Honda no choice. He gave in and sat down again... though he didn’t have a good feeling about what was about to happen.

“That game is… truth or dare,” said Otogi.

Honda’s heart seized. Otogi might as well have suggested that they step onto a minefield. “I don’t… know...”  
But across from him, was Bakura clapping. “Interesting!”

“C’mon, Honda,” Otogi said. “Please? Have some fun with us?”

There it was again. That damn pout. Honda resigned himself to his fate. Was the rain conspiring against him? “Alright. Fine. If you want to act like a bunch of teenagers, we’ll play truth or dare. Just prepare yourselves.”

“That’s exactly what I like to hear,” said Otogi, emerald eyes glinting. “So… I’ll start. Bakura! Truth or dare?”

Bakura tilted his head, hair drifting into his face. He brushed it back and said, “Mm… truth.”

“Have you ever… oh!” Otogi’s smile turned vicious. “Have you ever fudged a roll during your roleplay games?”

“That’s- I mean-” Bakura sighed. “Once or twice. But I don’t do it anymore!”

Otogi snorted. “You better not!”

“I swear!”

Honda relaxed. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Okay,” said Bakura. “I pick… Honda.”

Honda bit his lip, heart suddenly racing once more. “Um- dare?”

“You should… go knock on your bathroom door and ask for Hanako-san!”

“Oh, you little-” Honda ran his hands over his face. “We’re not even in a school.”

“I’ll go with you if you’re scared,” said Bakura, smiling innocently.

“Yeah. We’ll protect you from the terrifying Hanako-san,” said Otogi.

“I think I can handle it. It’s your fault if I get dragged into hell, though.” He got to his feet, careful to avoid the shelf this time, and made his way to the bathroom. The house was still silent as the dead, and his heard hadn’t stopped thundering since the game started. Thankfully, Bakura had chosen the lamest urban legend in existence. Honda knocked on the door three times, called, “Hanako-san, Hanako-san, are you there? No?” in his least enthusiastic voice.

As Honda reentered the closet, Bakura couldn’t stifle a giggle, though he at least hid it behind his hands. “Hanako-san wasn’t around?”

“She must be a little busy right now, terrorizing third graders.” He settled back down, hands planted on his legs. “My turn. Otogi!”

“It’s about time. Bakura almost fell asleep again.”

“I did not.”

“You know he did. Give me a dare.”

Honda didn’t miss a beat. “Lick the door.” When Otogi chuckled, though, his face fell.

“Is that all? You must think I’m an amateur. Oh, well.” Otogi leaned over, poked his tongue out, and gave the door a coy lick, maintaining eye contact with Honda the entire time. Honda was gritting his teeth until he noticed the disgust on Bakura’s face. That had to count for something.

“Back to me,” Otogi said. “I’m going with Honda.”

Given his reaction to something as gross as licking an old closet door… “Truth?”

“Truth, huh? Let me think of a really good one.”

After a full minute of stomach-twisting torture, Honda snapped, “Get on with it!”

Otogi rubbed his hands together. “Okay… say it’s an emergency. You’re going to die… unless you kiss someone. Right now. You have to pick one of us. Which one would it be?”

Honda scooted back, shoving himself against the wall. “You can’t be serious!”

Otogi shrugged. “Hey, it’s not truth or dare if it’s not embarrasing.”

“I- I’ll die, then!”

“That isn’t how it works. You know that. Anyway, this is just theoretical, so don’t be such a baby.” Otogi twisted hair around his finger, an evil scientist waiting for the hero to choose his girlfriend or the world.

“How am I supposed to…” Honda’s eyes darted from one to the other. This was bad. This was really bad. He could have just made a show of flipping a coin, but now he was thinking about it. Weighing the pros and cons. Imagining the feel of their lips on his. The closet felt a thousand times warmer than before, a thousand times more cramped. “Fine! Bakura, I guess! He’s kinda cute, unlike you!”

Otogi folded his arms, his frown more convincing than Honda had expected. “Shut up. He’s cute, but I’m handsome. I mean, yeah, maybe he has more fan girls, but it’s quality that counts, not quantity. And mine are the best.” He paused. “No offense, Bakura.”

“Yeah, um… sorry, Bakura.” Honda’s ears were on fire. “His fault, not mine.”

Bakura stared at his knees. “It’s my turn, right?”  
  
Otogi opened his mouth to answer when another mechanical hum resounded through the house. Light from the hall leaked underneath the door. “Yes! Power! I wonder if we can catch the tail end of the tournament!” Otogi leaped up and ran to check.

Honda stood, wary of the shelf this time. He offered a hand to Bakura, whose eyes were still on his knees. “… sorry. Again. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Bakura regarded Honda’s hand for a moment, thoughtful, and pulled himself up. As he spoke, he kept a loose grip on it. "It is my turn, though.”

Honda blinked. “The game? I think Otogi’s done now. The tournament might still be on, so...”

“Honda. Please. Truth or dare.” There was a quiet urgency in Bakura’s voice.

“Well... okay. I guess that’s fine.” Honda peered at Bakura. Something about him felt… different. Was he mad? The thought of a vengeful Bakura was enough to trigger a cold sweat. Maybe he had learned from the other Bakura’s mistakes. But his skin was so warm, so soft. “Truth?”

Bakura’s hand flexed gently in Honda’s. Finally, he said, “Do you really think I’m cute, or were you just joking about that?”

“Dare!” cried Honda, shoulders jumping. “I meant dare!”

“Then...” Bakura met Honda’s eye. “If you do, go ahead and kiss me.”

Honda’s mouth opened. This had gone from theoretical to corporeal faster than his mind could follow. Had he hit his head harder than he thought? Was he dreaming?

Bakura took a step back and held up his hands. Even in the dim light, Honda could see that his face was crimson. “Never mind! That was really stupid, wasn’t it?” He laughed shakily and moved toward the door. “I’m really no good at this. Sorry. Forget I said anything.”

If he was going to sound that sad about it, Honda’s hands were tied. “… I didn’t say I wouldn’t.”

Bakura started. “What? You- you really don’t have to.”

“Damn it, Bakura, do you want me to or not?”

“Only if you like me!”

“Then come here!”

When he did, Honda let his hands rest awkwardly on his shoulders.“You’re shaking,” he said, pulling him closer.

Bakura frowned. “I just told you to kiss me. You think I’m not nervous?”

Honda bent, pressing his lips against Bakura’s and closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, Honda’s arms gradually wrapping around Bakura’s neck.

“What are you guys doing in here? There’s like ten minutes… of the last duel… left...” Otogi stood backlit in the doorway, one hand poised mid-air, though it didn’t seem to know what it was doing anymore.

Bakura turned, covering his mouth with a hand. Honda just stared.

“Is this… has this been going on for a while, or..?” Otogi stammered.

“No,” said Honda. “I think it’s your fault.”

Otogi shook his head. “How was I supposed to predict this? Did you forget I was here?”

“Sorry,” whispered Bakura.

“Nah. I’d tell you to get a room, but… I guess you’d have one if I wasn’t here, huh? You guys should enjoy each other’s company tonight.” Otogi gave them a little wave, though he lingered. There was something off about his eyes, the way he watched them out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“Otogi, wait,” said Honda. If he was laying his cards on the table, he might as well lay them all out. 

“… yeah?”

“Are you mad?”

Otogi shifted. “Why… would I be mad?”

“I’ll be honest with you if you’ll be honest with me,” said Honda. “You are pretty cute.”

Otogi’s hands balled into fists, face alive with momentary triumph. “Hah! You liar! I knew you couldn’t seriously think I wasn’t.”

“Is... that why you asked? You wanted me to pick you?”

“I-” Otogi’s mask slipped, just for a second, but he pressed his lips back into a neutral line. “It doesn’t matter. I was just trying to rile you up. It’s a game.”

“Sorry if… I didn’t mean to make things weird,” said Honda. Things were going to be different now, one way or another. There was no going back.

“I think I’m the one that made them weird,” said Bakura, patting Honda’s arm.

“No, I mean… it’s not like I just now realized. I feel like something would have happened eventually no matter what I did.” 

Bakura shrugged. “Either way, it’s too late. Weird doesn’t necessarily mean bad, though.”

“Maybe not,” Otogi said. “But… I don’t want to go through all of that stuff again. Being the rival... Honda knows what I mean. I’s too exhausting.”

“No, that’s… I get it.” Honda did know, though. Knew the way jealousy had made both of them act. If things were as he suspected, he wondered how long this was going to last.

“So, like I said, I’m clearly the third wheel here. I’m gonna bounce.”

“Just- wait a minute!” Honda stepped forward. “Since I had to go twice, I think I’m entitled to two more turns. Otogi!”

“Huh? You’re still thinking about the game when you could be having fun with him instead?”

“Truth or dare, damn it!”

“Alright, alright!” Otogi hesitated. “Truth.”

“Do you want me to kiss you, too?”

Otogi’s shoulders drooped. “… maybe. Yes. Fuck.”

“Bakura,” Honda said.

Bakura started. “Wha… oh. Truth?”

“Would you care if I did?”

Bakura played a finger over the sleeve of Honda’s t-shirt. He shook his head. “Mm… nope. I don’t think so.”

Honda nodded. “Alright. Then… I think that could be arranged.”

It took Otogi a moment to recover. “Just let me say, this wasn’t me. Okay? You guys are the ones who got this crazy thing started. So there.”

Bakura buried his face against Honda’s collarbone. “Can we finish starting it tomorrow? I just ran out of adrenaline.”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” said Honda, patting him on the head.

“Am I staying the night?”

Honda scratched his cheek. “I don’t know. Are you?” Bakura made a muffled sound which Honda decided to interpret as a yes.

“Then I call the couch,” said Otogi. "After we see who won the tournament, of course." He ducked out of the room. Bakura seemed reluctant to pry himself off Honda, but he soon followed.

Honda stayed back. As he pulled linens off the closet shelf, he listened to the gentle patter of rain on the roof. Maybe the rain was conspiring against him... and maybe he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hanako-san of the Toilet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanako-san) is an urban legend about a little girl who haunts the third stall of the school bathroom. She supposedly can be summoned by knocking on the stall's door and and asking for her.


End file.
